Bloods Thicker Than Water
by Emmybee1031
Summary: Phoebe was dying in the street after her step father viciously attacked her when a man comes and gives her a second shot at life, she should have been scared, but somehow she knew she could trust him.
1. Chapter 1

**R&R**

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I could smell the blood from a mile away but the thoughts were even worse. She thought of the step father that beet her several time in the stomach till she vomited blood. He watched he as she ran from here house and down the street spewing blood. She knew she was going to die and so did I.

Emmett went ridged next to me. Not because of the blood, but because she was his relative and she was abused and about to die. _Edward you have to save her I'm not strong enough yet,_ Emmett thought.

"I can't, you have to! Be strong Emmett I know you can," I said moving my mouth quickly barely making a sound.

Emmett had been following his family ever since he changed and he had grown most found over Phoebe who was from his mother's side. She was like him in looks tall lean and very beautiful. She had red hair, fair skin and grey stormy eyes. Emmett had followed her for months, to Rosalie's dismay, and had grown protective over her. He looked at me and then was gone. He approached Phoebe slowly.

"Are you ok," He asked knowing the answer.

"Do you want a fresh start I can give you that just give me your hand," He said once she failed to reply. Phoebe's mind was racing she was thinking about how familiar he looked and she thought herself crazy but she trusted him. She took his hand.

Emmett appeared in seconds with her in his arms. We ran to the car. He climbed into the back seat with her. She must have blacked out sometime during the run because her mind was blank. "EDWARD!" Emmett yelled. "SHES NOT GOING TO MAKE IT HOME," He said. I wish we had brought Jasper. "Just calm down she'll make it," I said.

The car roared as we pushed 130 MPH. We retched Port Angeles rather quickly. Emmett was trying not to think about the blood as much as I was. I push the pedal down and tried to focus on driving.

After another grueling half hour we were turning into the house. We dashed up to the house. Bella already had the door open. Emmett brought in Phoebe and set her on a cough. She was barely breathing. Carlisle put a comforting hand on his back. Emmett brought Phoebe's wrist to his mouth and bites it quickly. As soon as he lifted his head Phoebe let out a blood curdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett's P.O.V**

I watched my distant cousin scream in severe pain. I clenched my teeth. I couldn't stand three more days of this. I sat there hoping that time would fly by but it wouldn't. Edward wasn't helping by playing his god damn piano nonstop.

Soon the screams turned into constant whimpers. I petted her soft red hair. Pain wrinkled her forehead. What if she didn't want this? What if she hates me for it? I couldn't stand it if she hated me.

Rosalie drifted in like the wind. She came up behind me and put a comforting hand on my back. I turned to her.

"What if she hates me Rose," I said barely audible not wanting eavesdroppers.

"I'm pretty sure that no one could hate you, I know I don't, in fact you could say I'm in love with you," She said giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. I kissed back. She took my head in her hand and looked me in my black as night eyes.

"Let's hunt, ok babe? Get your mind of things," She asked questioningly. I nodded but was restricted due my head being in her hands.

She got up and offered her hand to me, I took it. We told the other we were leaving. I personally asked Edward to look after Phoebe. Once I knew she was in safe hands I was able to give into the beast within.

**Seth's P.O.V**

God its god to be a wolf, I thought as I ran behind Jacob. We were out on our daily vamp run. I don't mind vampires as much as the others and don't find their sent as unbearable as most. Like Jacob does.

_We're done_, Jacob thought to me and Leah. I slowed down as did Jacob and Leah. We phased looking away from each other not wanting to get that momentary glimpse of nudity.

"So I heard that there's a new vamp on the block," I said smiling at Jacob.

"Oh did you," He asked trying to look surprised.

"Yup she's related to Emmett and she's really beautiful," I said glancing at Leah who gave me the skunk eye, I glared back.

"You smiting with the vampires now Seth, you going to imprint on her," He said shoving me playfully.

"I just might."

**Emmett's P.O.V**

Three days into the transition and Alice said she would open her eyes any second. I looked over her it had been slow going but she was finally done she was finally done changing. She opened her eyes.

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes. Then it all came back to me. My step father hitting me in the stomach several time with a golf club, I winced at the sudden remembrance. I remember the surprise of hours later coughing up blood looking for my mother as the blood came flowing but she was at her night shift at work.

I ran from the house not wanting to get beaten for a second time. I stumbled a few times now covered in my own blood, I knew I was going to die, but I didn't want to, I wasn't ready. Then a stranger different than one I'd ever meat before offered me a second chance at life. I felt as if I knew him like he was the bug brother I always wanted.

Then I blacked out I don't remember a thing from there but the pain. The excruciating pain, it burned me inside out. I remember screaming, blood curdling screams, wishing for the pain to end.

Then I senesced presences comforting, friendly presences not menacing. They gave me hope. They made me hold on till the end. Until the fire was extinguished. Right now that fire was extinguished.

I sat up looking around me. Then I saw him, the brother. I inhaled a shocked breath but then clutched my throat surprised by how thirsty I was.

"Yeah thought you'd be thirsty," He said smiling a goofy smile.

"What am I," I questioned.

"You are a vampire, not the fangy burned by the sun type though," He said. I stared at him urging him to explain

"I have been watching over my family since I was changed, lately I've taken to watching over you, my distant cousin," He paused smiling at me, "I saw you weren't being treated fairly. Call me a guardian angle but I was going to make sure you would be ok, but I got to know you as a person and grew found over you and when I saw him hurt you, I was very upset and almost went in there and killed him myself. I saw you hurting in the street and I let you chose. And you chose wisely," He finished. I took it all in.

"What's your name," I asked. He barked with laughter.

"I tell you all that and that's all you ask? Well if you want to know my name is Emmett," He said still laughing. Emmett had I heard that name before?

"What side of my family do you come from," I questioned him further. I realized how raspy my voice had become.

"Your mother's," He answered.

"Tell me everything I need to know," I asked craving the knowledge.

"Well when we do go in the sunlight we sparkle like a disco ball and there's no stopping it, that's why we tend to live in constantly rainy places, like the Olympic Peninsula," He said looking at me to see how I'd react. I smiled hugely wondering what it'd be like.

"Tell me more," I said still smiling.

"When you drink human blood which I and my family don't do we eat animal but anyway when you drink their blood your eyes are crimson red and when you only drink animal blood, which is what we do, your eyes are liquid topaz, but when we're really thirsty our eyes are pitch back. Your eyes are red because you still have you human blood in your system," He said.

I jumped up and looked for the nearest mirror when I found on I was startled by the color even though he had told me they would be. I laughed at myself. He leaned against the wall and joined in.

"How many of them are you?" I questioned.

"Not a lot, it's hard to tell. There are nine members to our coven, ten now. Bella and Edward are a long story, she was human and they fell in love got married and had Renesmee while Bella was married so yes she is half mortal half immortal. Yes it's possible, we got into this huge fight with the Volturi which are practically the royal vampires who enforce the law and always have a standing army. So there's Edward, Bella, and Nessi. Then there me and my mate Rosalie she's the one who turned me, and Alice and Jasper who have always been in love, and our "parents" Carlisle and Esme," He finished. I shook my head and laughed.

"Do you ever stop talking?" I asked him jokingly. "And come on just tell me the basics," I said wanting him to get to the point I could only take so much in one day.

"Well we are super fast, strong, pale, but no we don't have super awesome vampire fangs," He said. I pretended to look shocked, and then laughed.

"Good so can we eat now?" I asked


	3. Chapter 3

**Please R&R, Thanks**

* * *

**Phoebe's P.O.V**

When you're a vampire everything is amplified, especially your sense of smell. I realized that when Emmett took me hunting and I could smell that blood of a nearby deer. I drew back my teeth and ran in the direction I had smelled the blood. I crouched down and a raspy snarl ripped its way from my throat, I would have been surprised, if I wasn't focused on the hunt. I was shocked he didn't hear me.

I watch his movements then when I saw the opportunity I pounced. I caught him before he could process what was happening I sunk my teeth into his neck. The blood flowed into my mouth; it was like drinking nectar from the god.

Almost too soon I had sucked the deer dry. I jumped when Emmett clapped and laughed.

"You're a natural," He said laughing. I blushed myself off and got up.

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I know," I said shoving past him. We spent the rest of the day hunting. Emmett said we have to get a lot at one time so we don't have to hunt constantly. We raced home and I obviously won because I'm lighter and he can't run fast with all the muscle.

I froze when I smelled something that resembled wet dog. I crumpled up my face and hissed. Emmett looked at me and laughed, but that's all he ever does anyway. "What is that," I hissed.

"That my cousin is the smell of our little werewolf friends who don't shower that often," He said. I looked at him sideways. Werewolves really and I thought being a vampire was cool.

I ran up the steps. I had yet to meet Emmett's family and was nervous. Emmett went in first. I walked in everyone was gathered in their living room.

"Hello my name is Rosalie, I've been wanting so much to meet you," She said giving me a hug. She was beautiful, like a vampire Aphrodite. She seemed very nice. A brunet in the corner, _Bella,_ I guessed, looked like she had swallowed a sour grape and looked very surprised. I murmured hello to Rosalie.

"Hi I'm Alice, you have a very nice sense of fashion," She said as she bounced up and kissed me on the cheek. I laughed and said thanks.

"And I'm Jasper, Alice's mate," Said a mysterious blonde boy who made me feel very calm. I looked at him sideways, he just winked and smiled.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife Bella and our daughter Renesmee," Edward said obviously helping Bella who looked as uncomfortable as I was. I smiled at her and to my surprise she smiled back and gave me a hug. I looked at Renesmee who looked about thirteen and smiled. She smiled and gave me a welcoming hug. I have to say I was startled by her kindness, by the whole family's kindness.

"I'm going to like you," Renesmee said smiling. "The feeling is mutual," I said smiling. She giggled. _It was true I think I'm really going to like her, _I thought to myself. I saw Edward smiled from across the room and shake with silent laughter. I would have to find out what that was about.

"I'm sure your sick with hellos but hi I'm Carlisle and this is my Wife Esme," Carlisle said. I was shocked when he looked me in the eye, so much age was there, wisdom and knowledge. Esme gave me a huge hug and said, "It's so great to meet you." I smiled but then I stiffened.

"God where is that smell coming from!" I said outraged. Everyone laughed, I was angered by that.

"It's coming from me and my friend. Unfortunately you don't smell too great either, I'm Jacob," He said smirking. I glared at him and snarled.

"Hey guys chill, hi I'm se- He started but he was frozen and so was I.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is kind of fast, but please R&R**

* * *

Seth's P.O.V

"Aw come on Jacob, I really am not in the mood to meet another blood sucker," quipped Embry. Jacob turned quickly and smacked him on the head.

"I told you not to call them that and anyway we need to meet the new addition," He said. I sighed and shook my head. I didn't mind meeting Emmett's distant cousin, but then again I wasn't bothered by the vampires like some of the others were.

"It's not like you could avoid it anyway Embry, she'll be living under the same roof as Jacob's imprint," I said. He nodded his head grimacing. "Whatever forget I said anything," He mumbled head down.

We walked up to the Cullen's house. I could hear them greeting the new Cullen. "Phoebe" I heard one of them say. _"That must be her name, pretty"_ I thought.

We walked inside. We were behind Emmett and Phoebe. We stayed quite not wanting to interrupt but that changed when I saw her stiffen.

"God where is that smell coming from," She said not sounding very happy.

"It's coming from me and my friends. Unfortunately you don't smell too great either, I'm Jacob," Jacob said smirking. She snarled at him. I stepped out behind him

"Hey guys chill; hi I'm se- I stopped mid sentence frozen unable to move.

She was beautiful. She had long red hair that was slightly windblown. Her red eyes matched her hair and they smoldered up at me. She wasn't that much smaller than me though. She had long legs and had a very curious expression on. I gasped when she smiled at me with her full red lips. Everything about her was red but yet she was the opposite of frightening. She had soft features not so sharp like the other Cullen's.

My breaths came quick. I caught a sent that over powered any other sent in the house it was smelled like citrus and vanilla. I inhaled deeply. It was her; she didn't have that sickly sweet smell like the rest of them. I blinked rapidly. I saw my life flash before my eyes.

I looked up at Emmett he looked confused, but then looked on the verge of a laugh riot. Jacob came and put a hand on my shoulder knocking me from my daze. Others around the room looked confused.

"Seth has imprinted on Phoebe," Edward said smiling.

Phoebe's P.O.V

I looked at the boy who had "Imprinted" on me, which I have no idea as to what that was; his face was soft and loving. He was tall, tan, with beautiful hazel eyes and short black hair. He was incredibly handsome, but there was only so much I could take in one night.

I looked up at Emmett. He looked like he was about to laugh. I wildly looked around. Renesmee held my eye and gestured me to follow he. I quickly did as she told. I glanced at the boy, Seth, and felt my stomach curl by the hurt look on his face. I quickly looked away.

I heard Jacob say, "She just needs time Seth don't worry it's all so new to her." I followed Renesmee into a bedroom. She sat down on and bed. She patted the set next to her. I sat down next to her slowly.

"I know how fast this is happening but soon it will all make sense," She said with a smile. "You have been imprinted on, just like I have, it's a really long story but I'll tell you the shortened version," She smiled. She put her hand on my cheek and I gasped. I saw everything. Seth a wolf all of them are. They all imprint on someone in their life time, but they don't necessarily fall in love, they will be what there imprint needs them to be a friend, a brother, or a lover.

"I know it's a lot to take in and if you need it I can go out there and tell him he needs to give you space while you adjust," She said looking me in the eye. I nodded. She smiled and patted my hand then was out the door. I breathed rapidly my life, or after life, was moving at three hundred miles per hour.

I sat down and tried to clear my head, so much had happened in one day. I missed my mother.

"Oh my god," I said. I had left her with _him._ How could I forget, how could I be so selfish? I jumped up and looked at the door. I went to the window and jumped out. I silently said sorry as I went off to rescue my mother hoping I wasn't to late.

* * *

**Please review If I get alot Ill update regularly!**


End file.
